


Super Pair

by Merfilly



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Costume Kink, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-26
Updated: 2008-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ladies come dressed up. The men notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Pair

Jack, at least, gave the best landed fish impression he could. Daniel was just stammering and staring. Teal'c raised an eyebrow, while several others found their eyes glued to the pair.

Sam had temporarily dyed her hair flaming red, while Janet's was shiny black. While the Wonder Woman costume was technically more revealing, the Bat symbol really drew the eyes...or that was Daniel's excuse when he moved over to greet them.

Only Walter got there first, congratulating both women on being the prettiest superheroes ever. Daniel filed away that the punch must be spiked for Walter to be quite that forward, then made a note to go drink more punch.

The night, after all, was looking pretty.


End file.
